A veces tú, a veces yo
by LeCielVAN
Summary: El tiempo no hace promesas. Porque este ambiente que creamos es una ilusión. Porque no puede ser invierno cuando es primavera. Porque las aves no pueden volar debajo del mar [Viñeta para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen** _(en portada)_ **:** Pies descalzos de una pareja.

 **A veces tú, a veces yo.**

Cuando salí corriendo no pensé en encontrarme con él. No pensé en nada.

—¿Mi hermano esta en casa? —pregunte, aún en la puerta. Él movió la cabeza con simpleza. Su cabello rubio temblando de un lado a otro sobre su frente.

—Hoy tenía una prueba importante —dijo luego de unos segundos en los que sostuvimos la mirada. Él termino apartándola.

—Ya veo… entonces, regreso otro día. Nos vemos, Yamato-kun.

Me despedí con una leve reverencia y un rápido adiós con la mano. Camine uno, dos, quizá tres pasos, y entonces su voz resonó por el pasillo. No sé si fue el eco del lugar lo que hizo que mi corazón oscilará, o ver, por primera vez, la intensidad de sus ojos azules.

—Puedes esperarlo aquí mientras llega.

Cada palabra sonó con menos intensidad que la anterior, como si se arrepintiera.

Aparto su mano sobre mi hombro y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Me detuve en la entrada, de nuevo, como si allí hubiera alguna pared invisible. Simplemente eran mis dudas tomando forma.

—Descuida, no hay nada que no puedas ver ahí. Yo siempre arreglo el desorden de Taichi —murmuró a mis espaldas. Aun si no lo pude ver, supe que sonreía de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando le tomaba el pelo a mi hermano.

Avance despacio hasta que la luz de las grandes ventanas me dio la bienvenida. Ver todo en orden me descolocó por un momento, la última vez que estuve aquí todo se veía diferente. Pero en ese entonces Taichi vivía solo. Hace poco que dejo a Yamato quedarse con él.

Mis ojos recorrieron cada mueble hasta que choque con una cosa que desentonaba con todo; un árbol de navidad. Fruncí el ceño y me giré deprisa.

—No estoy loco —exclamó antes de que pudiera decir algo—. Es que…

—Necesita luces —me vio con los ojos muy abiertos—. No es un verdadero árbol si no las tiene.

Aventé mi bolso casi sin importarme y fui a buscar las luces navideñas. Las enrede como pude en las ramas hasta que no había espacio para una más, y descorrí las cortinas. Quedamos a oscuras.

Cuando pierdes de vista lo que tienes enfrente, un sentimiento de pérdida te invade. Yo lo sentí ahí mismo, con mis ojos viendo oscuridad, sólo escuchando los pasos lentos de Yamato hasta el enchufe y el ligero «click» de las luces al encender.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó dibujando una suave sonrisa.

—Sí —respondí con la emoción vibrando en esa simple palabra. Hace apenas una semana que cumplí la mayoría de edad. Si hubiese venido el mes anterior, me habría preguntado «¿jugo?», como lo hacía cuando lo visitaba junto a Taichi.

* * *

Los dos, sentados en el piso, con los pies descalzos, viendo los colores que danzaban ante nuestros ojos. Rememoré una escena similar, aunque en un lugar con olores distintos y otros personajes parecidos a nosotros.

—¿Para qué querías ver a Taichi?

—Hace mucho que no lo veo. —Asintió. Distendió los brazos a los lados, sin soltar el vaso en su mano.

—Hay días que se sienten más pesados que otros, ¿no crees? —Solté de repente—. Como hoy, por ejemplo.

—Así que conseguiste la beca —dejo el vaso en el piso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Después de Sora y sus futuros hijos, eres la persona de quien más habla Taichi. Por eso lo sé.

—Sí, la conseguí. —Observé con cuidado los hielos flotando sobre el líquido del cual no recordaba su nombre, y luego a Yamato—. Me voy en unas horas. Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera mis padres, no estaban muy de acuerdo con la idea de abandonar mi antigua escuela para estudiar en un país desconocido. Pero no podía marcharme sin despedirme de mi hermano.

«La sensación de estar hablando con una pared no ha desaparecido del todo».

—Sigues dudando. —Entrecerró los ojos.

—Tengo miedo. Es todo. Creo que la razón por la que vine aquí fue porque en el fondo esperaba que mi hermano me detuviera.

—«Nadie es capaz de detener la _luz_ una vez que ha empezado a brillar», eso dijo una vez Takeru. Tiene razón, hoy lo comprobé.

Su mano rozó ligeramente mis dedos.

—Gracias, Yamato-kun.

—Te lo debía, tú me ayudaste _esa_ vez.

—Pero yo no hice nada.

—Me sonreíste.

—Estabas mal ese día, hice lo que cualquiera haría. —El rubor de mis mejillas hacía que mi pecho punzará—. No tenías por qué escucharme hoy.

—A veces eres tú, a veces soy yo. Nunca sabemos quién será.

Lo miré sin ninguna reacción en mi rostro, riendo por dentro aunque por fuera mis labios permanecían rectos. De repente Yamato dejo escapar una risa. Olvide que había aprendido a descifrar el silencio de mis gestos.

Su mano seguía rozando la mía, sin poder atravesar el muro que se había levantado desde la primera vez que nuestras manos se sentían a gusto al estar entrelazadas.

—Hikari…

Yamato y su voz ronca. La voz ronca de Yamato antes de quedarse dormido.

Recordé lo que una vez Taichi me había contado, acerca de que Yamato hablaba dormido y no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño. Tal vez por eso hablo más que otras veces.

No lo sé. Pero el ver nuestros pies desnudos y las luces —desentonando con el murmullo de los coches de afuera y el verano que se aspiraba incluso en la oscuridad— tintineando en el fondo, me hicieron darme cuenta que el tiempo no hace promesas. Porque este ambiente que creamos es una ilusión. Porque no puede ser invierno cuando es primavera. Porque las aves no pueden volar debajo del mar.

—Me iré antes de que llegue mi hermano. Cuídate, Yamato.

Un suave beso en la frente o en los labios. Ya no importaba, después de todo, a veces eres tú, y a veces soy yo.

* * *

No sabía si publicar esta viñeta en mi colección o aparte, al final lo hice aparte porque me quedo un poco largo. Y no me salió como quería. Sé que deje muchas cosas sueltas, y esa era mi intención, muajaja XD

 **jacque-kari** , esta viñeta es para ti :) Me di cuenta que había escrito algunos Yamakaris antes, pero ninguno te lo había dedicado (aunque indirectamente son tuyos, jaja). Espero que te guste, y a quienes lean igual.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
